Concrete Angel
by LoveThoseTopazEyes
Summary: Isabella Swan, 17 lives in the small town of Forks Washington. She is abused by her parent. Will she survive the abuse? Or will she be saved? Rated M for scenes of abuse. Based on the song by Martina Mcbride.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy. The story is based on the song Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride. So if you know the song you will know this story is very sad. Im not going to be too graphic with the abuse parts but enough for you to get the point. If you havnt heard the song i suggest you listen to it before reading this. If you are sensitive to subjects of abuse please dont read this. **

**Well here it is! This first chapter is very short, but the rest of the chapters will be MUCH longer i promise! Enjoy! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's Characters. Thats all the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! She is an angel sent from heaven I swear!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bella Swan stood in front of the mirror in her room. She looked at the mark on her cheek that was now black and a little blue in places. It had been from one of the many blows she had gotten the night before. It was Monday morning at 7am and Bella was getting ready for school.

She covered the bruise on her face with concealer and foundation. She put on a black and grey striped top and threw on some faded jeans. She carefully walked down the stairs for she had a few broken ribs from the night before and a few other nights. When she got to the bottom, she looked around. There were several beer cans, and a few things knocked over. She quickly cleaned everything up before she walked out the door and began her walk to school.

It was a sunny day in Forks which didn't happen very often. She wasn't the only one on the street. There were a few others walking on the sidewalks also. She looked to her right. There was a small child maybe about 8 years old. Her mother was kneeling down in front of her. The mother hugged her child and the little girl started walking off. Bella couldn't stop the single tear that ran down her face.

**_The Winter Of 2005 _**

_I was 13 years old. I was lying on my bed listening to Ordinary Day by Dolores O'Riordan. __The abuse had start about a year ago when Charlie had started his drinking. He had abused only my mother, Renee at the time. _

_I heard loud screaming and yelling from downstairs. This happened almost every night. But something about tonight was different. The screaming was louder than usual and I desperately wished to run downstairs and stop Charlie. But Charlie had ordered me to stay in my room and promised if I was to leave the room I would surely regret it. But I had a really bad feeling that if I wasn't to try to stop Charlie something very bad was sure to happen. _

_Suddenly, everything went quiet downstairs._

_I took off my headphones to see if I could hear anything. Nothing. I quietly got up and crept over to my door. I put my ear up against it. Still nothing. I was really beginning to worry. Why would it be so loud one minute and then completely quiet the next? My ear was still pressed up against the door. Suddenly I heard a noise. It sounded like something was being dragged across the floor…_

_Then something clicked in my head. Loud one minute, quiet the next, something dragging across the floor…_

_I pulled away from the door and quietly opened it. I could hear much better now. I heard the front door open and then more of the dragging sound, then the door closing. My eyes widened and I knew exactly what those sounds were. _

_My father murdered my mother_

* * *

**Well what do you think? Tell me in your reveiws please! I will finish the second chapter (wich is going to be much much longer then this first one) today and post it up asap! again R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we go! Chapter 2! Finally I finish it. Yay! Sorry I kept you all waiting sooo long....but I recently got lots of money and well...its all gone now *smiles guiltily* hehe. I love to shop! **

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of abuse. And an extremely dazzing Edward Cullen. Please dont read if your sensitive to abuse. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its Characters. Alllll Stephenie! I Love You Steph! Your a Goddess!**

**Chapter 2**

**Winter Of 2005**

_My heart rate sped up and tears began to slip down my cheeks. I slowly turned my head to look at the window, debating on whether I should look out through it to confirm my conclusion of what the sounds I had heard just seconds ago were. But if I were to look out the window, what if I saw what I was dreading the most? My mother…dead. I shivered at the thought and a new round of tears slipped._

_Just as I was debating this in my head, I heard the front door slam and I jumped. I hurried back into my room and closed the door. _

_"BELLA!" I heard a woman's voice call._

_Ok, now I was just plain confused and scared. I opened the door again, quietly and walked slowly walked over to the steps. _

_What if my ears had heard wrong? What if that was Charlie calling me downstairs to finish me off just like I think he did my mother?_

_When I was standing at the top of the staircase, I looked down the stairs to see if I could see anyone. I couldn't. _

_"Yes?" I asked. My voice was shaky from my fear and from my crying. _

_"Come down here please." Ordered my…mother? _

_My mom? I know that was her voice. I began walking down the stairs slowly. When I got to the bottom, I looked around. I turned the corner, and there was my mother, sitting at the small oak table in the Kitchen. Her elbows were rested on the table and her face was in her hands. _

_She looked up at me. "Bella, honey, comes here." _

_I walked up to her. "What happened, mom? I heard some weird noises from my room and…and…I thought…" I couldn't finish my sentence for another round of tears filled my eyes and spilled over and a loud sob tore from my throat. _

_My mom reached out for me and gathered me in a warm hug. I hugged her back tightly, so happy she was alive and my thoughts were now proved wrong. But then I remembered something. _

_"Where's dad?" I wasn't a loud to call Charlie by his name in front of my parents. _

_About five seconds after I asked this, my mother roughly pushed me away from her. She gripped the sides of my shoulders firmly, holding me away at arm's length. Her eyes were hard and cold. _

_"You know what, Isabella?" She asked, "If you weren't such a little bitch all the time, I wouldn't have had to kill your father." _

_I froze. I could barely even process anything in my mind. My mother never talked to me like this before. She was always protective and loving. She had never even held me as rough as she was right now ever before. And she most defiantly never called me a bitch. But wait…Did she say she _killed _Charlie?_

_"What?" I managed to get out in a small voice._

_"You heard me." She sneered. _

_Then she slapped me across the face. Hard._

_I just stood there stunned. I put my hand on my face where she had slapped me. It was already very sensitive. _

_"Mom…what" But I was cut off by another slapped in directly the same spot as last time, only this time it hurt twice as bad. I whimpered in pain. _

_"Go to your room."_

_I slowly turned around and climbed up the stairs to my room. _

_That night I cried myself to sleep._

**March 2009**

I got to school just as the bell rang. I ran to my first class. I walked through the door and sighed in relief when I saw the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet. If Renee (I decided a while ago to stop calling her mom) found out I had been late for one of my classes that would only give her another excuse to beat me ten times worse tonight. I took my seat. A few minutes later, the teacher walked in

After that first class was finished I continued on through the day with all my other classes until lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at one of the empty tables. My ribs were hurting extremely bad but I tried not to show it. I rest my head on my arms as I waited for the bell to ring. My stomach grumbled. I was so hungry. But that's another thing Renee does. Starve me.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude but my family and I sit here. Would you mind if we shared?" I heard a high soprano voice from my left.

I looked up and saw a short girl that looked very pixie like. She had black, short hair that stuck out in every direction. Beside her was a muscular blonde boy. Both of them had on what looked like high fashion designer clothes.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Actually I was just leaving…" I replied as I got up from the table.

"No, no! Its ok you don't have to leave." She extended her hand out to me so I could shake it. "I'm Alice." She smiled.

"Bella." I told her my name while awkwardly shaking her hand. She was still smiling.

"Hi, Bella. This is Jasper," She gestured to the boy behind her. There were now others coming up behind her. There was a stunningly beautiful blonde and by her side, a very muscular, burly boy.

Then behind them was the most beautiful boy I have ever laid eyes on. He had bronze, messy hair and the most deep green eyes I've ever seen. He was more boyish then the rest of them. He was beautiful.

"And this is Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." She turned her head to the others.

"Hi." I managed to get out. All I really wanted to do was book it out of there. Every time I talked my ribs would flare up. And I really didn't enjoy talking to the people at my school in fear they might ask questions. I had kept the abuse a secret from everyone so far. "I'm sorry but I have somewhere else to be…" And with that I was walking toward the doors of the cafeteria.

"Well, I'll see you later!" I heard Alice call.

I stayed in the Library until the bell rang trying to control my breathing so my ribs wouldn't begin to hurt more so then they already were. My next class was Biology.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat next to the window. A stared out the window, waiting for class to start. A few minutes later I looked up to see the same beautiful green eyes I saw in the cafeteria.

Edward was talking to the teacher. After a few seconds they both looked my way. He started walking over to where I was sitting. I looked at the seat beside me and saw it was empty.

Edward sat down in the seat beside me, put his things down and turned to me. "Hello. Bella right?" he asked me.

"Um, yes. And your Edward?" I knew this but I thought I would ask anyways.

"Yes. "

I nodded. It looked like he was about to say something else but just then the Teacher called the class's attention.

After the bell rang I began to pack up my things. I went to pick up my text book but being my clumsy self, I dropped it on the floor. I sighed and reached down to pick it up.

I heard a loud gasp come from behind me.

My eyes grew wide. I felt the cold air on my lower back. My shirt had ridden up when I bent down. That's where some of the worst bruises were.

I quickly picked up the text book, got up and fixed my shirt. I gathered the rest of my things and didn't even risk a glance at Edward before I walked off.

After school ended I walked out to the parking lot and walked home.

When I got to my house, I sighed in relief when I saw Renee's car wasn't in the driveway. I walked into the house and dropped my bag on the kitchen chair. I immediately started cooking dinner. I decided on something quick because I had no clue when Renee would be home. Macaroni and Cheese with salad on the side.

Once it was cooked, I put it on the table for Renee, and walked up the stairs to do my homework.

Moments later, I heard the front door open, then close.

"Bella!" Renee called.

I walked down the stairs.

"What?" I asked in a rude voice. I had no respect for this woman.

"Did you cook my dinner sweetie?" She asked in a loving voice. I may have believed she was actually attempting to care for me if it wasn't for the sly smile on her face.

"It's on the table." I smiled sweetly at her, mocking her sweetness.

She rolled her eyes. "Go back to your room and finish your homework you little slut."

**7:00pm that night_._**

I heard Renee running up the stairs. My door flew open. Her hair was a bit messed up and you could tell she was drunk.

"Isabella, why did you have to kill your father!? If you hadn't caused him so many problems, he wouldn't have fought me and he would still be alive! This is all your fault and you're going to pay!"

I stared at her with wide, scared eyes from my spot on the bed. She grabbed me by the arm, and threw me against the door. My already bruised back hit the door and I screamed in pain.

Renee began punching me in the stomach. She never punched me in the face because then people would see. I began hitting her back, but she threw my on the floor and kicked me in the ribs, over, and over, laughing as she did so. She pulled me up by why shirt and slammed me up against the wall. My head flew back and hit the wall.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**And there we have it. What do you think? R&R please! I love reveiws :) They make me write and update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Wow, its been a while since I have updated.....sorry! Ive been so busy and I couldnt find the time to write. But here is Chapter 3! I promise I will try and get the chapters up sooner. Well hope you enjoy this and sorry if its kinda short....but this is Edwards point of veiw on his first day when he meets Bella! So the next chapter will deffiantly be longer. Dont forget to reveiw please! They make me smile! Thank you all for the wonderful reveiws you are all awesome! 3 xox**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Twilight, nor do I wish I did because Stephenie is so amazing!!! Im so happy she had that dream of Edward and Bella!!! 333 I love Twilight and Stephenie!! The Twilight Saga blows me away! 3**

**Chapter 3**

_**E POV**_

I walked into the cafeteria with my sister Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, my brother Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie.

"Come on, Eddie! You know you wanna!" Emmett was trying to convince me to go on a blind date that he set up. Again. If you know Emmett you will know he is one of the most dangerous people to trust. That's because of the fact that he is pretty much obsessed with pranking, and if you tell him a secret, expect the whole world to know by the next day.

"One, don't call me Eddie, and two, No for the last time _Emmy_."

He glared at me. Point one for Edward Cullen.

I looked ahead of me at Alice. She was talking to a girl. I took one look at the girls face and was stunned. She had gorgeous brown hair, she was pale like me, and she had the most amazing brown eyes I have ever seen. When I looked into them it was like I was looking into her soul. She was beautiful.

But something about her was off. She was handling herself like if she was too rough she would break into a million pieces. She looked as if she was hurt. Badly. But I saw no sign of a bruise or cut or anything like that.

We had just reached them and I heard her say her name was Bella. It fit her perfectly seeing Bella means beautiful in Italian. And she is beautiful.

I couldn't take my eyes away from hers.

Then she spoke and her voice. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. "Hi. I'm sorry but I have somewhere else to be…" I was sad to hear she had to go. I wanted to get to know this girl. She didn't seem like the all the other girls who acted fake and well like bitches.

Alice said bye and then we all sat down at the table.

"Did anyone else notice she looked kind of injured?" I asked the others.

"Yeah, she did look fragile. Like if she moved too quickly or anything she would break apart." Alice said.

After the bell rang, signaling lunch was over, I walked to my next class, Biology. When I walked through the door, I smiled noticing the only empty seat was by a brunette girl. Bella. She was looking out the window to her left.

I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip. He signed it, gave it back to me and told me I could sit over by Bella.

"Just follow along until you catch up." I nodded and walked over to the table and took my seat.

"Hello. Bella right?"

She looked at me and spoke. "Um, yes. And you're Edward?"

"Yes" I barely got out. Her voice and eyes dazzled me. I was just going to ask her if she was alright. She still was holding herself carefully. But the teacher decided then was the time to speak.

After class was let out I gathered my things and then was going to talk to Bella.

She had dropped her text book and was bending down to pick it up. I wasn't staring at her backside, but when her shirt rode up, I noticed the blackish blue bruises all over her back. I gasped.

Were those the only bruises on her? Or were there more? Was this why she was holding herself so carefully? Was someone hurting her? If so, who had done this to her?

All those questions flew through my mind. She then quickly grabbed the text book, fixed her shirt and fled from the room.

I wanted to ask her all my questions. I wanted to help her. I needed to.

I walked home, thinking of only Bella. She was so innocent, beautiful and perfect. I knew that from the moment I saw her. Who would do that to a girl such as Bella?

That night, I fell asleep with all these thoughts. I promised myself I would help her.

But that night as I fell asleep, I had the worst feeling that something very bad was happening with Bella.

* * *

**Soooo what do you think? Tell me in a reveiw! Thanks for reading this! Love you all! xox 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is finally up! Okay I have no good excuse for abandoning it for this long. I just simply didn't want to write. But I figured...Oh what the hell. They is only 2 or 3 more chapters to be written so I'll just get my ass in gear and do it. And here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. But Edward Cullen can own me anytime he wants...;)**

* * *

**B POV**

I woke up to an awful pain. But it's not like I wasn't used to that. I slowly opened one eye and glanced around the room to see if Renee was there. She wasn't. I opened both eyes and slowly sat up but hissed in pain while doing so. Damn Renee. Damn her to the deepest pits of hell.

I looked at the clock on my dresser and found it to be 3 in the morning. I put my hand on my desk and pulled myself up. I walked to the window to see if Renee's car was there. Sometimes she would go out with some of her friends to the bar or somewhere else only god knows where. The car was there but I heard no noises coming from the house. She must be sleeping.

I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I didn't have any injuries on my face so I guess that was good. I brushed my teeth and washed my face then walked back to my room and crawled into bed. Within 10 minutes I was sleeping a dreamless sleep.

**Next Day**

I woke up to an annoying sound.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned and rolled over, bringing my hand down hard on the alarm clock. I saw a faint light coming through my window. I jumped out of bed to run to my window to see if the light was the sun. Bad idea. I sat on the edge of the bed for a moment waiting for the pain in my ribs and my back to go away.

I carefully stood up this time and walked over to my window and a bright smile spread across my face. It was sunny today! With slightly higher spirits, I turned around, grabbed my bag of toiletries, and walked to the bathroom for my shower. The hot water on my back felt good as it eased away my tense muscles. I spent a little bit more time than usual washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo. After I finished my shower, I got dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and my brown sweater.

I walked down the stairs, and grabbed an apple from the fridge. I sat at the kitchen table, staring out the window while I ate my apple. I daydreamed about how my life would be right now if Renee hadn't turned abusive. And maybe if my father hadn't turned out abusive and was still alive.

I finished my apple, grabbed my bag and started walking to school.

The day went on just like any other day. At lunch I sat down at an empty table. This time not the one Alice and the others sat at. But 5 minutes later guess who walked up to me? Edward.

"Hi, Bella." He said as he pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. The chairs were pretty close and It's not like I didn't like him or anything but I had this thing with being too close to people. So I scooted my chair slightly farther away from him. I hope he didn't notice.

"Hi." Was my pathetic response.

"So Bella, I was wondering, since we are lab partners in Biology and since I do kinda need some help with that project we're doing that if you could be the one to tutor me?"

He wanted me to tutor him. Was that some kind of pickup line or something?

"You want me to tutor you? Edward, I'm kinda busy right now so if you don't mind I would much prefer it if you would use that pickup line on some blonde bimbo like Tanya Denali. I'm sure she'd be more then willing to-"

"What are you talking about? That's not a pickup line; I really do need help with the project. And just for the record I would rather jump off the Empire State Building then try to hook up with Tanya."

I stared into his eyes and only saw honesty there and maybe some kind of of…hope?

"Alright, fine. Where and when?"

"At your house after school today?"

Renee said she was going to Port Angeles with her girlfriends and wouldn't be back until late, so Edward would be safe to come over.

"Yeah sure. Come over at 5:00."

"Alright, see you later Bella." He got up and went back to his table.

**1 Week Later**

I had become friends with the Cullens this past week. Emmett turned out to be just a giant teddy bear instead of the scary tough guy I thought he was. Rosalie, his girlfriend didn't appear to like me that much. But I think we were starting to become friends. Before, she all she did was glare at me or act like a didn't exist when I was around her and her family. But now, she was starting to talk to me and she acknowledged that I was there. But she would still glare at times.

Alice, the tiny pixie that had introduced me to her family that day I was sitting at their table was like a little ball of energy. If she wasn't my best friend and if I didn't know almost everything about her,(The little pixie talked A LOT) I would swear she was the Energizer Bunny's twin. Edward has warned me to not agree to go on a shopping trip with her if I didn't want to be stuck in a mall for the whole day constantly trying on expensive clothes. I wasn't a fan of shopping so I took his advice.

Jasper was a very calm person. He was good to talk to and could calm you down when you were nervous or anything. He was almost like a caring big brother to me.

And Edward. We were already best friends and we were ever since he came to my house after school that one day for tutoring. He was incredibly sweet and caring but also had that bad boy kind of thing about him. He was the only one that knew about everything. I had told him about my father, about my mother, about the abuse and how I planned to escape it all the day I turned 18. I made him promise he wouldn't tell anyone else.

I had still yet to meet and Esme Cullen. The Cullen siblings had told me all about them, how they were the most awesome and loving parents they had ever known of. Carlisle worked at the Hospital here in Forks. Esme worked from home, she designed houses for people and ran her own business.

And I was the only one who talked to the Cullen family. Everyone else acted as if they didn't exist. I thought this was odd. They were amazing people, why wouldn't everyone want to be their best friend? The answer remained unknown to me. But I didn't give it too much thought.

Today was a pretty good day. Renee was nowhere to be seen when I got up for school in the morning. All my classes were just reviewing over the stuff we had learned so far so it was all easy stuff. And then for the breaks, I spent my time with the Cullens.

After school, I drove home. Renee's car was in the drive way. I grabbed my back from the passenger seat and walked to the front door.

I guess I spoke too soon because what happened that night was my own personal hell.

But at the same time, it was heaven.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up tonight! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. There is only 1 or 2 more chapters to be written and this story will be over! And just so you know...I was hoping I could somehow get Edward and Bella to become a couple before this ends, but if you have listened to the song, it's not about a girl and a boy making out or having sex or anything like that; It's about a girl who is abused and and angel saves her. And about that 1 WEEK LATER thing...I didn't want to write a dozen chapters about Bella and the Cullens becoming friends...because thats not what this story is about. **

**And thank you to all my reveiwers!! Wow, I never thought I would get that many...I was thinking maybe 10 or something but 33?? You guys rock. I love you all!**

**Reveiws make me smile :) **

**So click the pretty green button....**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

So. How long has it been since I updated this? 2 years? Haha..

I'm sorry for not updating, but I kind of lost the feel for this story. I also stopped coming onto fanfiction all together. I recently have been coming back on here though. I'm willing to let someone adopt this story, since I have no plans for it anymore. It is based off of Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. So anyone who would like to continue with this story, please send me a personal message stating this, and what you would like to do with it. Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews ! You're all beautiful and reading them made me smile :)

I have decided I would like to start another story under my other account, WickedLilThing. It will be including the characters of the Vampire Academy Series. I'm not sure what it will be about yet, but I just have this urge to write ! So, subscribe to me, for this story will be coming soon !

Love, love, love x.


End file.
